1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head system in which an inkjet head is connected with a flexible printed board in an improved manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A line type inkjet head is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. P2000-127384. The disclosed inkjet head has a cavity plate formed with a plurality of ink pressure chambers arranged at regular intervals. Ink for printing is stored in each of the ink pressure chambers. A piezoelectric element is attached on the cavity plate, which is configured to selectively apply pressure to each of the ink pressure chambers. The piezoelectric element is connected with a flexible printed board and actuates in accordance with driving signals provided therefrom. In this manner, ink can be ejected from desired nozzles of the inkjet head.
The inkjet head mentioned above is connected with the flexible printed board by means of soldering. Accordingly, if one of the inkjet head and the flexible printed board has a defect, both of them have been discarded although one is still usable.
Recently, the number of nozzles of the line type inkjet head is increasing due to the demand for high resolution printing. Inkjet heads with a large number of nozzles tend to have defects such as nozzle clogging. Thus the yield rate of such inkjet heads is relatively low, and hence the problem mentioned above is serious for such inkjet heads.
Therefore, there is a need for an inkjet head and a flexible printed board that allow reuse of one of them when a defect is found in the other one even after the inkjet head and the flexible printed board are once connected to each other.